This Love Has Taken Its Toll on Me
by yaoifan124
Summary: Ace's POV. Ace has been in love with a certain brunette for almost three years, but has been a bit afraid to ask the male out. Trivial things pop up in his life as he is reachign his breaking point. Will he finally take a step forward and ask his love of all-time out? If he says yes, how will their relationship blossom? AU, AceLu, side of MarcoAce?, possible Ukefied!Luffy, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then! This is a story of AceLu! Yey~!**

**Robin: You have a bit on your plate, Writer-san.**

**Heh... I know... I thought it would be okay since it's AceLu and all.**

**Robin: Hmm, I'm sure your fans will appreciate it nontheless.**

**Hopefully... anyways! Yes! This is Ace and Luffy! In AU! It is from Ace's prospective!**

**Vivi: This shall be interesting.**

**Yes! I actually will be asking a question at the end, so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**RoVi: Enjoy(, Viewer-san)!**

* * *

**This Love Has Taken Its Toll on Me**

**Chapter 1**

"I've been in love with them since the beginning of my sophomore year."

"Dude… that is almost said to say the least…"

"Shut up, Sabo." I glared to the blonde before hearing a snort from my other blonde friend.

"Why haven't you asked her out, yoi?" Blue eyes peered to me before a pair of hazel rolled eyes and let pale hands wave out.

"Ask her out."

"Look, I am trying to take my time." I waved my hands out, causing pale one's to retreat, and then a hand was on my shoulder.

"We are seniors, Ace. You are running out of time, yoi."

"I know that, Marco! You guys aren't helping!" The male with a chest tattoo peeking out the top of his shirt gave me a light gaze before smirking.

"The only way to help is if one of us asks her out for you." A sigh left me in defeat as I shrugged with arms up towards the man who seemed relaxed.

"It won't help."

"Ace~!" A familiar, sweet tone shouted from behind me and I turned to the form that soon got legs around my waist. "I'm hungry! I'm hungry!"

"Luffy, it's not time to eat. Why don't you wait until you get home anyways?" Sabo mentioned out to the boy who was attached to me.

Yes, this scrawny (but yet muscled) boy attached to me was the highlight of my life since my sophomore year. Monkey Luffy entered High school for his freshmen year just like any eighth grader moving up to be a freshie. The boy caught my heart by storm, almost literately. He plowed into me after a week being in the building and declared us friends because he liked my freckles. It was ballsy of him to just shout that out to a certain person who took to his freckles as something delicate. I even punched him for it, but he just laughed it off saying he would see me later.

"Shut up, Sabo! I wasn't talking to you!" A pout appeared on my favorite brunette's face before noticing his 'best friend' appear shortly with a scratch to his green hair.

"Luffy, hurry up! We are going to the pizzeria!" His 'bestie' Zoro was stabbing a thumb over his shoulder towards a group of people.

"Oh yeah! Wanna come Ace? You can invite your friends too! The more the fairer!"

"Merrier, Luffy… it's merrier." I corrected him and he tilted his head at me with a damn cute face.

"That's what I said." I wanted to face palm, but stuck with rolling my eyes.

"Right…" The word lingered out of me as I had hands moving to tug on his hips to get him down.

"Sorry, little one… but we already have plans, yoi." Marco stated whilst pushing off the wall he was leaning against towards us.

"Plans?" Luffy asked with confusion and seemed to let the 'little one' phrase sly by since he usually shouted about it.

"Yeah, plans. Sorry Luffy."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Getting plastered!" A laugh came from a pale male from behind Luffy as Sabo soon punched him.

"Shut up, Kidd! We will get in trouble!" Sabo glared to the male with a glare and received a joyous laugh.

"He has no self-control." It did not surprise me hearing the voice of Law from behind the blazing red haired male as the dark skinned man appeared next to him.

"Oh ho, but you are looking forward to it, neh?" Kidd elbowed Sabo who was muttering about being anticipated since he heard about it.

"Plastered?" Luffy was confused and I waved a hand to him knowing how innocent he could be.

"Don't worry about it. You go have fun with your friends, Luffy, 'kay?" I asked and he had an eyebrow still raised in curiosity before I nudged him to his awaiting friends. "Have fun!" I told him and a huge grin slapped across his face before he squeezed my arm for a hug.

"You too! Bye, Ace! Bye, Ace's friends!" When he released me, he waved to my friends and began running to his.

"Tell me again how you somehow ended up being friends with that innocent underclassman?" Sabo asked out in curiosity as I knew my friends didn't like the fact, but I've grown too attached; so attached that I fell in love with the boy.

"Long story." My hand waved out and I felt an arm around my shoulders before another was on my waist.

"Too long of one, yoi." Marco stated as his hand was around my waist and I noticed he was tugging a cigarette out of his pocket with a lighter.

"Forget about it then." The arm over my shoulders was from Sabo as the two feel the need to be on me all the time. We have been friends since elementary, so it didn't bother me much. Our feet began moving through the school's gate and I noticed the lighter flick alive as we soon walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm so psyched!" Kidd stated from behind us as I knew Law was walking next to him. For two people who are the polar opposite, they sure do get along good and are always together; even after they fight.

"Your enthusiasm is interrupting my thought development, Eustass-ya." The snort that left the pale as a response soon gave a riot to the man who spoke out to him.

"Energetic as usual, yoi." Smoke blew out to the side away from me and the hand resting on my side tightened when Sabo leaned in towards me with a grin.

"We should totally crash at your place, Ace." A snort left the male next to me after the words left my hazel eyed friend.

"Ace is crashing at my place…"

"It's closer to the party, so it will be easier." A frown appeared on Sabo before he leaned to glare at Marco.

"Where was my invite?"

"Your house is close enough, yoi." Smoke blew out again and I knew he was riling the other up.

"You asshole!"

A fight ensued with a calm Marco and an angered Sabo who both broke away to go at it. A shrug left me as I continued and noticed both pairs stopping to fight. The similarities of the pairs appeared out as Marco and Law were calm. Kidd and Sabo were the ones who got angered and showed it aggressively (not to mention obnoxiously). I turned with a role of my eyes before continuing to my house where I was going to crash for a bit before the party that didn't start until eleven tonight.

* * *

**Short, I know... I apologize!**

**Vivi: Question?**

**Oh! Right! The question! I am a bit troubled for this story for one main reason. I kind of want to add a bit of MarcoAce, just some in the beginning of this story... It won't be the main pairing, but I wanted to see if it was alright with my viewers! So the main question is, is it okay with you all if I put some MarcoAce in this? (Will most likely include smex between the two)**

**Robin: I'm sure they would be okay with it, Writer-san.**

**Well, I haven't told everyone, but I am a bit of a MarcoAce fan. I mean, don't get me wrong, AceLu is my OTP between the two... but I do have feels for it.**

**Vivi: You heard her! Review with your answer! MarcoAce? Or no MarcoAce? You decide!**

**I will post the next chapter after receiving a few votes! Until then! Ja ne!**

**RoVi: *waves***


	2. Chapter 2

**So I read all of the comments! I appreciate the feedback I received from everyone!**

**Since there was back and forth battles on if I should put MarcoAce, I came to a compromise.**

**There is a slight bit of MarcoAce, a little foreplay in a way, but not a major thing! **

**Hopefully both sides will be happy with this and also, a great suggestion was made and will be appearing in a later chapter (but not too much later).**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**This Love Has Taken Its Toll on Me**

**Chapter 2**

The party was going to be the talk of the town as we just bailed because cops were coming. If the cops get called after being at the party for four hours; then people thought it was awesome. I mean, come on, the excitement and then the adrenaline you feel ditching before you get caught as a minor is thrilling. Marco and I escaped to his house with no problem and I felt satisfied with the buzz I had. I knew Marco only had a buzz as well because we knew if we got plastered then we would have been caught since I get real ballsy whilst he gets affectionate.

"Pretty epic." I stated out before flopping onto his couch with a hand moving to open my soda.

"I think I drank a bit much." He joined me with an arm swinging over my shoulders and I finally got my soda open. A big gulp was taken from it as I felt thirsty after that run. After gulping half, maybe more, of the can; I pulled it back with a smack to my lips. I moved a hand to show it to him as I gave him a look.

"Want some?"

"I am thirsty, yoi." He commented and took the can to take a swig, but pulled it away with a gaze at it.

"Something wrong with it? Taste my saliva or something?" I teased him. He set the can down and gave me a clouded gaze.

"It did and I realized that it tasted better." I blinked to him in confusion before I was pulled to him and a hand grasped my chin. Lips pressed against mine aggressively and I felt my eyes widen in surprise before shoving at him. A grunt left me when I was pressed to the couch and he gazed to me.

"This ain't funny, Marco. I thought you were only buzzed?" A smirk lined his lips and I knew the light sloppiness of one of his hands had me proven wrong.

"Don't matter."

"It's not happening, drunk Marco." My hand rested in the middle of his chest as a gesture and he eyed me. "I told you no last time and I am saying it again."

"Oh come on, Acey~, we both know we need attention." The drunken Marco used the nickname as he has always been playful and a horn dog as well. If he was drunk then he wanted in everybody's pants, I was no excuse either.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, but you have been craving for this one girl for almost three years and have yet done anything. You must be frustrated. Just play with me, yoi!" A grin was on him as one of his hands began tugging at my pants where a belt had them secured on.

"Call up one of your girls."

"But you're in front of me."

"You could be having sex right now if you had just called one of your girls." A pout lined him before a smirk graced his face along with his hand moving under my shirt. "Marco." A warning came from me as I felt him rest his hand on my stomach.

"I want to try Acey, though."

"Stop, you know you are drunk and it will just turn bad by the morning." A frown placed on him before his hand moved and gripped, "Oh fuck!" A sharp jolt went through me as I reacted to his hand on my manhood. "What the fuck, man?"

"You know you will be satisfied, yoi." The player side was grinning like a wild man as I gritted my teeth to not like the touch. He was right; I never have had sex because I have been chasing him.

I have been chasing Luffy.

"Just give into the pleasure and let me satisfy you." Blue eyes gazed at me with lust and I gulped the lump in my throat.

"I can't, M-Marco… This is a bad idea."

"The answer to sex is always _yes_, Acey." A groan left through gritted teeth as he grinded his palm against my growing problem. I've never been touched like this and the fact that my body was reacting didn't surprise me as much. A tongue licked at my lips as I felt my face was heated from embarrassment before finally feeling strength and shoving him off. I stood and moved off the couch to gaze at a certain blonde giving me hungry stares.

"It was bad idea to come over… I'm going home."

"Bad idea to leave, you have alcohol in your system." Blue eyes calmly gazed to me and I huffed lightly at his statement.

"I'm going to the guest bedroom."

"You should join me in mine." The suggestion made my stomach boil, but my mind shouted not to. The confusion tugged me in two directions as my lower half wanted to continue the treatment it was receiving whilst the upper half denied it.

"No." He stood up and moved to me, but I stepped away as I knew my wall was breaking.

"Stop resisting your urges, Ace." A serious look flashed across his face, shocking me lightly. He took advantage of my shock with arms grasping my hips and I was smacked against to the wall with a picture frame hitting the ground with a crunch. "I'm not going to be aggressive if you don't want me too…" My hands moved to his shoulders as I felt his grip lighten on my hips.

"You're confusing the fuck out of me, Marco." I gazed into his eyes as I didn't understand this at all. He had glossy eyes, but he was speaking to me as if he was merely buzzed.

"I'm not drunk, Ace. I thought it would be easier to lure you in by acting like it, but my own drunken-self annoys me, yoi." He stated out before leaning in towards me with lips hovering mine. "I've been holding back for too long, I need you now."

"Wha—?" I paused in my question as I was extremely confused about the turn events, but I wasn't able to think as lips pressed against mine.

My body was pressed fully against the wall as I tried to look for the answer with my half lidded eyes. A knee nudged between my legs to my calmed groin, but it began to fire back up from the pressure it was receiving. Hands grasped my ass roughly, causing a gasp to leave me and a certain muscle entered my mouth from him. Grunts left me as my mouth is pried open and the assault from him caused my cheeks to heat. My fingers gripped his shirt as I was falling into the lust with my head moving and my tongue pressing back.

My mouth was free after a minute and I gasped in air with a moan as a hand replaced his knee. The pants leaving my mouth only deepened as I felt him lay kisses along my exposed neck. "M-Marco, I don—ngh!" A sharp bite was placed on me before I noticed my shirt being tugged off my shoulders. I never noticed him unbuttoning it, but it fell to the floor nonetheless. The click of my belt had me snapping out of my lusty haze and moved my hands to stop his terrorizing hand and pressuring body. "Stop, Marco…" I looked to him with pants as I gave him a serious look. "This is wrong… I love someone else."

An arm moved and rested next to my head as blue eyes gazed into mine. "That is a strong word…"

"I'm serious about it! I have found out it is love I feel for them!" A hard gaze was down at me as his other hand had moved to smooth along my cheek. My panting breath calmed itself as I had to keep myself in check.

"May I ask who this girl is who has stolen your heart?"

"It's not a girl…" A look of startling realization hit him before he smirked to me.

"Okay, yoi. Who is the man that has stolen your heart?" The lump in my throat was pushed down from me gulping it down.

"Marco… y-you can't tell anyone… You have to promise me as my best friend." His hand pressed to the wall behind me as he did a light groan.

"You sure know how to make someone feel bad." He pulled back before gazing to me with apologetic eyes before I felt him pull me into a hug. "As your best friend, I will not tell anyone."

"… I fell in love with Luffy." Stiffening happened before he pushed my body back with a gaze to me.

"The little kid?"

"Marco, he's a year younger." A hard gaze was to me as he held me firmly by the shoulders.

"He's underage."

"He's seventeen!" I protested since I was only eighteen and that was not a large age gap at all. "Look, I think you are a bit not okay with it because of… um, well, of the situation." I set out my hands moving them up and down to signify my point.

"Maybe, yoi." He closed his eyes in thought before sighing out and then my back was against the wall again. "Why do you like him?"

"Why?" He ducked his head into my neck and I could feel his breath along my skin. After a nod came from him as an answer, I replied to him. "Well, he's cute, got this great personality, not to mention he is nice, plus I can't help but like hi—Ah! Marco!" I shouted up as I felt teeth sink into skin on my neck. He pulled back with a look of anger and I noticed how he was _jealous_.

"Why don't you like me then?"

"I… I never looked at you from a perspective like that." I told him truthfully, causing him to pause with an eyebrow rising in interest.

"How? I have been dropping you hints for the past two years!" He pulled back with fingers pinching onto the bridge of his nose as he sighs out aggressively. "Okay… okay… You are denser than I had first perceived." A glare left me with a snort of insult as I crossed my arms over my bare chest.

"Excuse me?! Are you calling me stupid?" He looked hurt for a second before waving his hand towards me.

"No, no… I'm just a bit surprised." A wave of calmness washed over me before I moved to bend over and get my shirt.

"It's late… we should probably get some sleep." I began moving down the hall towards the extra room and I heard him move behind me.

"Stay in my room, at least."

"Marco," I began out whilst looking back to him. Hands moved up to wave out at me before moving to me and wrapped around my waist carefully.

"I'm not going to do anything, just let me hold you." His head rested on top of mine as he has always been taller than me. A soft sigh left me as I had closed my eyes and moved my arm to go around his waist in a light touch.

"Fine, you can hold me…"

"I promise, yoi." He reassured me as we began moving down the hall. The fingers along my side lightly gripped and I took a side glance to see the hurt expression on his face. I felt my heart tighten because I had caused it, but there was nothing I could do about it.

My heart belonged to Luffy and Luffy alone, even though he did not know yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I just finished chapter four (was a little stumbled on what exactly I was doing, but it is figured out) and so I posted chapter three! I must warn you the chapters are kind of short, but eeeh I like short chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, there is a bit more MarcoAce in this chappie, but I promise it will the last time you see it. I got something special planned for Marco-san~!**

* * *

**This Love Has Taken Its Toll on Me**

**Chapter 3**

"Fading marks, huh?" My hand instinctively went to my throat as I had heat reach my cheeks as I looked away.

"Shut it, Kidd." I grumbled out before moving to get up and move away from the group because I didn't need this early in the morning. We had decided to sit on the stone wall around the water fountain in front of the school before it started.

"Oh, sour-puss!" Kidd called out behind me. I moved my hands to my pants as I was a little aggravated that the marks Marco left on me had not disappeared yet. The feeling of eyes being on me was almost unnerving as people must be trying to figure it out. Not to mention, I don't want Luffy to get the wrong idea about it.

"Ace!"

_Shit!_

"I was looking for you! Your friends said I had just missed you at the fountain!" Arms wrapped around one of mine with the hand removing from the pocket as he did so.

"Good morning, Luffy."

"Ah! What happened? Did something hit you?" A finger lined a hickey and I shivered at the touch before shooing the curious hand away.

"Don't mention it; I really don't want to think about it…" The arms stopped me from moving and he began tugging me a certain way.

"This way!" I was pulled towards a direction and noticed that he took me to a desolate part of the school.

"What's up, Luffy?" The voice of confusion I gave had him soon looking around and then turned to me with a serious face.

"Who gave you those?" A finger pointed to my neck and I groaned out before rubbing at the mention spot.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled with eyes closing, but I heard a huff in front of me. My eyes opened to see a pout and red cheeks before he crossed his arms.

"It does too!" My eyebrow rose before he fidgeted with darker cheeks. "Ace is mine! I don't want anyone else marking him!" The statement almost made me jump from the power of his voice, but I knew he was nervous about how I would react.

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"…Eh?" A cute tilt of his head had me grinning in a goofy way before moving to cup his face in my hands. My lips kissed his forehead before I felt hands grab my shirt and I looked to his face. The lean of his body had me noticing his face moving to mine and I accepted the gesture. Our lips pressed together for a short kiss and sent my heart soaring, before I pulled away after just a second. A whine left him and I chuckled out before petting his hair back.

"I'm all yours, do as you please, but we could get in trouble on school grounds." A red was on his cheeks before he pouted and we began heading into the building.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Of course." I noticed his stilled body and turned to him to see a huge grin.

"Yahoo!" The body attacked mine and I had to shift to rebalance myself with a short complaint.

"_For the love of—!_ You trying to kill me?!" I asked him as he attached around my waist and I used my hand to scratch the back of my head.

"I still want to know though." He told me. My eyes strayed as we moved along the halls with stares at us before they turned since they are immune to this by now.

"There's the man who is in a bad mood!" Sabo shouted up as I noticed my friends moved into the building. I rested a hand over Luffy's shoulders as he stayed attached to me by one arm and the other waved to them.

"Hi, Ace's friends!" Luffy shouted before the hand returned to grab at my shirt.

"Clung to you like usual." Law commented with a brief acknowledgement from the book he was reading.

"I think they look cute together like that." Bonney stated up as she was using Kidd to lean against and the other complained about his sibling; weird family. "When are you guys going to get together?"

"Huh? We are?" I announced out and got confused looks before Marco jolted up first.

"What?" Blue eyes pierced at me in confusion and a serious look of we-talked-about-this.

"Oh? Is that why—?" Sabo lined his neck to signify the marking I had and before I could say anything Luffy spoke.

"Yep! Ace made all of mine invisible to the eye!" A cheeky grin came from him as I was surprised he would just state that. I knew something boiled in front of me and gave a quick hard gaze at Marco to keep quiet.

"Show us!" Bonney cheered in amusement and I held my new boyfriend closer to me.

"No one is allowed to gaze at his body except me." The protective tone had the pink haired woman giggling before waving a hand at me.

"I'm joking. Calm down there, guard dog!" A laugh left me along with her before more of the group joined in and then the bell rang to signal class.

"What?!" Luffy stated up and moved his messenger bag to the front to gaze into it before sighing. "I have my book." A snort left me before I hugged him to me with a kiss to his forehead. "See you at lunch?"

"Drag me wherever." A chuckle came from him before I felt a hand grab my arm. "Got to go, Luffy."

"Bye, Ace~!" I leaned a bit down so a kiss could find my chin and he ran off.

"That was quick."

"He told me that no one was allowed to mark me because I belonged to him." I explained before I looked to him with half lidded eyes. "You should have seen it coming eventually, Marco."

"I'm not ready to let go, yoi." He admitted and I began to move towards our first hour classroom to get him to follow. An arm slipped along my backside and I sighed out knowing I accepted this while we are friends, but it seemed a bit more difficult. I let it slide for now as we moved to the classroom in silence.

* * *

"Nggh-ha! W-wait…!" I whispered out as Marco had cornered me into the janitor's closet knowing the certain worker doesn't come in until later. "Luffy is my bo—mmnn!" Lips crushed against mine and I was shoved aggressively into the shelves feeling it dig into my back. Hands pressed against my body before sliding around to feel me, but I tried to stop it. An arm moved around my waist to push his tongue against my lips, but I screwed my mouth shut. The aggressive growl leaving him soon had one of his hands in my hair with him pressing harder against me.

A rough bang was to the door and before I knew it, Marco had been punched in the face after getting yanked away. "Zoro! You didn't have to punch him!" Luffy's voice entered my ears whilst my body had caught itself on the shelving behind me. We have been dating for only three days, but it feels like longer.

"What the fuck?" Marco glared to the green haired male while a hand rubbed at his lips. Hands found my body as Luffy was tugging on me to move away.

"Are you okay, Ace?" I peered into brown eyes before pulling on his shirt and letting my lips press against his. A moan of surprise left him before eager hands moved to my neck and pulled me down to him. The growl did not go unnoticed and I pulled my lips away whilst having my arms around a thin waist. A nose was nudging against my chin as I turned to gaze into blue. "Ace is mine."

"Stop fucking around with other people's relationships." Zoro had returned a feral growl to my friend and I gave him slightly hurt eyes. I didn't really intend to, but I knew he had feelings for me and I never saw it.

"Sorry Marco." I had apologized, but I could tell Luffy's friend didn't like the idea of me doing that.

"Why don't you start acting like a _best friend_ instead of a **jealous bitch**?!"

"Zoro!" Luffy protested, but I saw realization hit Marco as he moved a palm to his face.

"No, he's right. I apologize…" Blue eyes gazed to us before he began moving out of the closet. "Just give me a few days," with that, he left the room and I felt arms tighten on my neck as I felt guilty. Lips nudged against my chin with light kisses and I gazed to brown eyes.

"I have to get back to class before they suspect something." He informed me. I pulled back with my hands cupping his face to give him a kiss.

"I'm still surprised you were able to get out, don't you have Kakibi-sensei this hour?" A spark was in his eyes as I had been paying attention to him.

"Yeah! That's why I need to get back! Come on, Zoro, we should go!" A grin was on him as he pulled away and began exiting with his friend. My arms crossed as I had a soft smile on my face, but turned to a frown as I gazed to the side of the room. "Ace?"

"I'm coming." The words left me as I moved after them and towards my study hall with a bit of a heavy heart. The two turned the hall with Luffy waving like crazy and I returned it with a smile to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Stay tuned for the end where I got a little question!**

* * *

**This Love Has Taken Its Toll on Me**

**Chapter 4**

"What's up with Marco? He's been moping for the past two days." A frown was on me when Sabo mentioned that before I noticed the worry in him. Something clicked in me as I have noticed the way Sabo had always acted around my best friend.

"Go cheer him up, you like him, right?" The dark red flush on his cheeks confirmed my suspicion.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm not telling you to attack him while he's vulnerable… _I'm saying_, cheer him up and hint to him that you want to be there for him. Have him grow on you, though anymore and you two will be inseparable." A pair of hazel eyes left me to the male we were talking about smoking by a tree as we sat at the park.

"You think so?" Sabo seemed nervous about the whole thing on his plate, but I was making sure he took his time eating it.

"Sabo… I have been chasing Luffy for almost three years…" I informed him and he gave me a short glare before moving to get up.

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'm meeting up with Luffy and his friends for lunch." The smile on me did not go unnoticed as he soon shook his head.

"Looks like he has completely consumed you…"

"I don't care… I've wanted him for so long." I had an elbow resting on my knee with my chin in my hand. "Go on now before he decides to come over here." I used my other hand to wave him on only to receive a glare before he left.

Since I had a few minutes to spare, I watched as he made it over to the male who was finishing his cigarette. Marco turned to the male who was standing next to him to talk. A smile appeared on my best friend and I noticed a hand from Sabo rub his own head in a nervous jester. The small smile that reached me had a swell in my heart as I knew it was for the best. I shifted to stand up and let my hands go to my pockets before I peered to them to see blue eyes staring to me. The small smile stayed on me as I turned away and began walking the opposite way of them to go see my boyfriend.

* * *

"Then this motorcycle came out of nowhere and took this guy out!" Usopp was waving his arms around explaining some ridiculous story he came up with. Loud cheers came from Luffy and Chopper as they enjoyed the story very much. A roll of the eyes came from Nami and Zoro as they never understood it. A chuckle left Vivi and me before I took a drink from my soda and letting my hand rub along my brunette's side.

"Oh, Ace!" I gazed to a curious redhead who had these curious eyes. "Would you be a doll and take Luffy home? I would, but Vivi and I are going shopping after this." The look she gave me was something evil, but I shrugged to her.

"Sure, no big deal."

"I want to see Ace's house!" Luffy suddenly jumped in as the hand tangled in my shirt tugged.

"Whatever you want." A grin was on him and I heard a snort across from me.

"You're going to spoil him too much." Zoro mentioned, but seemed content with the fact that I was.

"Heh, what can I say? He's too cute to deny." A chuckle was shared with me, but I received a small whine from my boyfriend.

"Can we go now?" The curious tone had me finishing my drink and getting out of my seat.

"Of course." A happy yip left him as he got up as well and mentioned he would see his friends later.

"Have fun!" Nami had stated and I gazed back at her with confusion before leaving with a bouncing brunette attached to my arm.

We made our way to my humble one story that my father paid for when I entered high school. He figured I wanted the independence and he was right. The freedom of living by myself brought so much joy and responsibility to keep it clean. A few weeks of being by myself was hard, but I grew to it and wouldn't want it another way. Luffy sprung away from me when I opened my door and he began to look around with curiosity.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Either play a video game or go hang out with my friends." My body found my couch as I relaxed against it waiting for him to stop his exploration.

"Eh?" His form moved to gaze at the video games I had obtained over the years. Astonishment was on him as he stated out some games he seemed to know or heard about before he moved to me. The leap from him soon had his body resting on my lap and he grinned down at me. "We should play a game!"

"A game?"

"Yeah!" My hands rested on his hips as he did a squirming motion. "My game!"

"Your game? What kind of game is it?" Curiosity left my voice and my eyebrows hiked up to show it.

"It's a two player game!" A hum left me in interest before arms wrapped around my neck. "We could play it here."

"Here? You can play it anywhere?"

"Well, sort of…" A lip jutted out as he thought about it, but was pulled out of thought from me kissing the pursed lip.

"Tell me more."

"I can only play it with Ace!" As soon as he said that, my mind went straight to the gutter and a smirk was on me.

"Only me? I feel privileged." A giggle left him as I tugged him to rest against my body. "Do I get to know the rules? Or do I learn along the way?"

"Learn along the way." A tongue poked out in a teasing manner and I grinned to him. My lips wrapped around the tongue before I began to suck on the muscle. A groan came from my boyfriend.

"Should I start from level one?" I asked after pulling away to view his heated face.

"Mh!" A grin was on him before lips pressed against mine in a tight lip lock.

My tongue was immediately accepted into an eager mouth and fingers tangled into my hair as he tried to get as close as he could. Flutters were made in my chest as I tried to keep myself tamed from jumping the gun. Our kiss became heated as pants left him as he tried to breathe, but wanted to continue the tango. My lips pulled back to let him breathe and I viewed at clouded eyes, but they were not completely glazed over.

"Level one, complete." I told him with lips pressing against his chin. "I think I will only to part of level two today." Confusion had filled him when I pulled back to gaze at him with a little smirk. "No need to rush the game when I have so much time to explore." A giggle left him as I continued the gamer talk before moving my hand to tug the collar of his shirt down. My lips found tangy skin to begin sucking and creating my mark on him. The moan leaving him softly in my ear made my heart thunder away. This is what I have wanted and now that I have it, I am going to take my time.

I pulled back to see my handy work as the spot was perfect to hide underneath clothing. It was also perfect because I could just tug the collar down a little to see it if I pleased. A pair of lips found my shoulder as I realized he had moved my collar to the side. Teeth nibbled at the spot, making me chuckle as I lay kisses to his neck. I was letting him mark me, actually _mark me_; unlike when he claimed to have when it was actually Marco. Once he deemed the spot good to his liking he pulled back with a feather kiss to my lips.

"Ace is mine."

"Of course." Hands moved along the back of my head as fingers found my hair and began to massage there. My hands lined his back in a massaging motion with lips finding a chin. "You are like my drug."

"I'm a good drug though." He told me with a giggle and a wiggling body.

"Well, of course you are… Should we play Black Ops?"

"YES!" The body was off of me in a second as he moved over my coffee table to my game system and I crossed a leg over with a smirk.

_This love has finally taken its toll on me._

* * *

**Alright, for the question!**

**What do you want to happen next?! This sounds like the ending and I would really love to continue this story, but I really don't know what should happen next! Remember it is in Ace's POV and Marco is not going to be invading, so no more jealous!Marco! I can make another chappie of them being all fluffy, but I need something to go with, like maybe someone attacks Luffy or Ace. Maybe even someone flirting with Luffy and Ace has to make sure that this certain person understands (if so, none of Ace's or Luffy's friends). Oh, please no rape scenarios! **

**Leave a review or PM me! Thank you in advance!**


End file.
